This invention relates to printed circuit card edge card socket connectors, and particularly to a method for preventing the sockets from getting contaminated or damaged during the insertion of a printed circuit card.
The problem with current edge card connectors is that the connector""s contacts are damaged and/or contaminated by contact with a card""s edge during insertion. This damage can lead to corrosion and reduces the connection system""s reliability. Sockets have consistently presented a reliability problem. Alternate approaches have relied on different anti-corrosion greases and have provided limited success. Grease schemes, however, do not provide for the reliability needed for today""s mid to high end computer system reliability requirements. What is needed is a solution which prevents the sockets from getting contaminated or damaged during the insertion of a printed circuit card and improves reliability.
In accordance with the invention illustrated, we have provided a method for insertion of inserting printed circuit card into socket connectors which prevents sockets from getting contaminated or damaged during the insertion of a printed circuit card. The method comprises the steps of providing a cam for moving a socket connector""s contacts outwardly so that they will not make contact with a card""s edge when it is inserted between the contacts of the sockets connector as it is inserted, and after the printed circuit card is inserted the printed circuit card moving the printed circuit card until it makes contact with a stop in the socket connector, and after the printed circuit card has contacted the stop in the socket connector, moving the cam to a closed position allowing the printed circuit card to be seated, and seating the printed circuit card by moving it to cause and allow for an amount of wipe to clean the connector""s contacts. The advantage of this method is that the connector""s sockets remain damage and contamination free, therefore dramatically improving reliability.
These and other improvements are set forth in the following detailed description. For a better understanding of the invention with advantages and features, refer to the description and to the drawings.